1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to car top sign carriers and especially to such sign carriers which are easily collapsible and which can be mounted without tools.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle top sign carriers are widely used for carrying a wide variety of signs ranging from advertising to emergency signs. Many patents have already issued on such car top sign carriers. But the known such sign holders are relatively heavy and require time and skill for mounting them over the car top. Especially in an emergency, it is desired to erect such a sign as quickly as possible.
I have departed from such conventional structures and have provided a light-weight, easily-collapsible, vehicle top sign carrier, which is quickly and easily erectable, which is partly supported on the window of the vehicle, and which has particular utility to drivers in distress, as when the vehicle has a flat tire, battery failure, passenger sickness, or other such emergency.